


Cosmos

by persont



Series: SF9 Drabbles [1]
Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Drabble, M/M, Pining, Who knows again, also legit wrote in 5 mins im sorry, and guess who hasnt studied loook its me, cause im stupid, characterization is questionable??, cutes, dont kill me, easy love era, finals week soon, hwiyoung-centric, i dont ship but i ship hwitae i guess, i guess, idk - Freeform, im tired guys, its kinda plotless at this point, lmao sry yall, may come back to edit later, oooh, plz, so short im sry, taeyang isn't a thing but also is??, taeyangs hair, this might be ooc for hwi bby but this is how i feel him being like sometimes, unedited, v aesthetic coupl, vaguely experimental, when hes in a deep kinda mood, who knows - Freeform, written in the night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 02:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11118309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persont/pseuds/persont
Summary: it's the cosmos hair.





	Cosmos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hwiyoung](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwiyoung/gifts).



> yeah i guess i wrote something for hwitae. somehow. idk.  
> anyway it's v lame, esp cause I wrote it in what, 5 min?  
> (im so,so sorry)
> 
> this was kinda an experiment to see if i could write canon without mentioning names
> 
> also yeah i do have a drabble dump but idk im organization trash so im gonna put drabbles in this series! until i get tired of that which is god knows when and hey look im rambling again.

There’s a smile, and it all just turns into a blur of glittery shine and blue and gray and green and purple-and he feels like he’s drowning in the cosmos. He supposes that there are worse ways to go, and settles for turning around and ducking away to hide behind a rack of jackets, disappearing into satin folds of blush pink and pumpkin orange and cool grey and midnight blue crossed with needle thin gridlines. It’s stuffy and loud and everything is so bright. And there’s a buzzing noise of some kind, rough and unfalteringly constant, in the background, maybe an air conditioner? Who knows?  
He closes his eyes, and revels in the darkness, breathing in the smell of elegant cologne and musty fabric and pungent hairspray and hints of musky sweat. It’s not a new smell, and it’s becoming increasingly familiar as the company schedules more and more comebacks. He thinks he hears his name, but it’s almost too easy to banish the thought of anyone looking for him at this specific time.  
There’s the deep, clear sound of someone making a joke, and a giggly, happy laugh bubbles out of someone else’s mouth soon after. He sound brings an image into his head- a very specific image, one that he’d rather not see.  
It’s the cosmos again, swirls of colors that shouldn’t match, but do, subtle, untraceable hints of light and flashy, showy glitter scattered in a way that looks haphazard but isn’t. It’s the brightness of the sun again, too bright, too happy, the glow too much for him to even attempt to look at directly. It’s the whirl of a jacket and the sharp, exact clicks of rubber soles on the scuffed floor to a clicking, clapping beat that rings out sharply from buzzing speakers.  
He feels like a comet, drawn in impossibly close by an invisible, yet undeniable force; then slingshotted, tossed far away- but not forever- the force pulls him in to start the cycle yet again. It’s almost close enough, the impossibly small distance between them comforting and impossibly cruel at the same time. But it’s also not. Not close enough.  
He has no power- he’s lost and pushed and pulled and torn apart and put back together carelessly, forcefully.  
He has no will- it all feels careful, it all feels gentle.  
But it’s not. It will never, ever, ever be.  
He’s lost.  
And all he can do is look on. In awe.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos to anyone who guesses the member that made the joke!  
> i promise other things will be longer!
> 
> also, come scream at me on tumblr!  
> https://raven-blackwillows.tumblr.com


End file.
